Ever, Ever After
by WeLostKairiAgain
Summary: What if Tidus had been one of the Fayth instead of a "dream"?
1. The One Who Answered Wrong

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: Hey, I've had this idea in my head for awhile now "What if Tidus had been a Fayth?" "What if he had known the truth about everything from the start?". Well, I've finally decided to try and write my thoughts down in the form of this story. I hope you like it. ^_^

**Prologue**

The stadium was burning that day... That day, it was so long ago... How long ago was it, though? I can't remember much of what's happened between then and now... But I remember that day, I will never forget how I felt watching as the home I'd always known crumbled to the ground... It was that day that we had all gathered. We were going to complete the preparations for our summoning. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was scared, but we were all united by one thing...

There's was nothing left for us to lose...

**Chapter One – The One Who Answered Wrong**

It was "that time" again...

Sin was back, the people of Spira were once again in pain, the Maesters of Yevon were (as always) hiding far to much from the ordinary citizens, and summoners were about to begin their journeys. Yes, it was indeed "that time" again...

He hated this time... The point in his current existence where he was forced to assist some summoner he'd never met, would never be able to agree with, and was just going to die anyway... In the back of his mind he wondered what names they would choose for him this time... There'd been so many over the years, none of them of course even being close to his real name. No, summoners would never give their aion a "common" name. They were always fabulously ridiculous names such as Archadia, Colianaro, Ecuadoria, etc... He would be happy if just once they didn't name him something foolish.

Shaking his head, he rid him self of those thoughts. He wasn't truly upset with the summoners because of the names. He was only trying to vent his frustrations in a way he could manage. The truth was, he hated fighting by their side knowing in the end all was in vain, and the cycle would simply repeat itself again and again. Even now, the summoner making his or her way through the trials would simply end up dead. So why even bother?

The answer was obvious of course: Because we must. That line was the once favored code of the Fayth, however, long since abandoned by the ones who remained in their duties. Because we must? Yes, we must, but that wasn't why we did this and it was foolish to think so. When the new summoner arrived he would ask her "Why do you choose to do this?" and they would automatically reply as instructed by the temples "Because we must.". There would be no emotion behind the response either. It would be as though they were simply reciting for a class... He heard the chamber door scratch against the ancient wood. It was time then... Time to see the new summoner and prepare to serve to the end of his or her pilgrimage.

Looking up, he saw a young girl, younger than most of the summoners before her even. He felt an urge to laugh, she seemed so surprised at seeing a Fayth in the Chamber of the Fayth. Smiling falsely, he began to recite "The Rites" to her. "You wish to begin your pilgrimage, and face Sin?" He watched her every reaction. "Yes, I do." She answered proudly. "Why do you choose to do this?" He asked her, awaiting the expected reply. "Because I would have no one else die at Sins hand." He looked up at her, momentarily shocked, but she wasn't finished. "If I were to defeat Sin, even if only for a little while, the people of Spira could sleep soundly. There would be more joy in Spira, if only for a little while.... That in and of itself is "worth it", I think..."

He stared on at her in shock. This answer was wrong by the temple's standards. Who had taught her to think this way? Or was it just her? Could she really be a steadfast type of person? In the current world, it was unheard of, but... That was it... This alone made him wish to serve her as her aion. She would suffer no more preordained questions, no more complicated trials or problems, she was the one he'd serve. "Congratulations, you have succeeded in passing my trials. I will serve you until the day you die, Lady Summoner."

**End Chapter**

AU: Well, what do you think so far? Please review. ^_^


	2. Heartache?

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: Sorry, the chapters are always so short... I'm really trying, but I don't like waiting until it gets to be long to post it....

**Previously**

He stared on at her in shock. This answer was wrong by the temple's standards. Who had taught her to think this way? Or was it just her? Could she really be a steadfast type of person? In the current world, it was unheard of, but... That was it... This alone made him wish to serve her as her aion. She would suffer no more preordained questions, no more complicated trials or problems, she was the one he'd serve. "Congratulations, you have succeeded in passing my trials. I will serve you until the day you die, Lady Summoner."

**Chapter Two - Heartache(?)  
**

"I do not understand..." The woman replied. "I have not yet answered all the questions contained in "The Rites", correct?" So, she had been taught the correct temple protocol. Why then- She must simply be one of those stubbornly honest types. Still, that's surprising for this time. "Fayth are not connected to Yevon. You'd do well to remember that, Lady- ???" The girl blinked a couple of times before it seemed to register that he was asking her name. "I- I am Yuna!" She proclaimed, performing the prayer as she must have been taught. "Well then, Lady Yuna, you should remember that most of the Fayth will have no connection with _Yevon _and some of them will even get quite angry if you expect them to have a close tie with _them_."

"Hmmm... I'm sure I do not understand fully...." His new summoner started, pacing slightly. "I will do my best though." He shook his head miserably. Even if he waited another thousand years, he doubted he would ever fully understand an average woman. Let alone one who seemed to defy the norm. "Well, that's all we can really ask for." He stated, using "we" for the collective Fayth. "Now, are you prepared to accept your first aion?" The summoner nodded. "Yes, b-but how?" He simply smiled at her, (for he was really starting to like this one) walked towards her and seemed to phase right into her. "That's how." He told her quietly after a moment, right before she passed out. He sighed, catching her limp body gently. "It's never praying, or the questioning that tiers them out.... It's always the acceptance..."

Laying her down, he was able to get a better look at the young girl. She seemed so fragile, like the slightest movement might break her. Where just a moment ago she had looked strong and unwavering, she now appeared to be worn and tired. She still seemed to be at peace with herself, but there was an underlying note of unease hidden there as well. "Hmmm... So, she hides her emotions to shield those around her..." He mused to himself, suddenly wanting to hold her tight and never let go. She was so absolutely beautifu- No, he couldn't possibly think that way. He wasn't alive, well he wasn't _human_ anyway...

He looked down at her again, his heart aching though it had not lived in a thousand years. Regardless of the fact that he'd only just met her, he wanted her to live... He wanted her to always be at peace, to always be able to smile freely. He wanted to make her the last High Summoner, and the first ever to survive defeating Sin. To make it happen though.... It wasn't possible for a Fayth... Summoners did not listen to their aions in those regards. There were risks, but they'd be worth it for her... He'd have to consult his "brother" from Bevelle first, he would know what to do...

**End Chapter**

AU: Please, oh pretty please review! ^_^


	3. Human?

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: Sorry, I cut out most of what happens with the other Fayth... It's not really necessary to know that stuff right now. You will find out later though... When it matters...

**Previously**

He looked down at her again, his heart aching though it had not lived in a thousand years. Regardless of the fact that he'd only just met her, he wanted her to live... He wanted her to always be at peace, to always be able to smile freely. He wanted to make her the last High Summoner, and the first ever to survive defeating Sin. To make it happen though.... It wasn't possible for a Fayth... Summoners did not listen to their aions in those regards. There were risks, but they'd be worth it for her... He'd have to consult his "brother" from Bevelle first, he would know what to do...

**Chapter Three – Human(?)**

Well, that had been a complete waste of time...

His "brother" had thought his plan foolish and unnecessary... He had even gone to the trouble of calling all the others to reprimand such a foolhardy idea, but he didn't care. He was going through with this even if none of his "family" would cooperate. All this meant was that things would be more difficult to handle... Or maybe not...

He'd forgotten about "that" Fayth, seeing as she hadn't originally been with them at all. The poor, human woman had allowed her son to use her for his Final Aion, only for him to refuse to use her against Sin... Now she was constantly in agony due to the torture that came with being changed by an amateur red mage. None could want this _nightmare_ to end more than her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baaj Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long time since he had been inside Baaj Temple... Seeing as how the Fayth were usually confined to their own respective temples until a calm came and even then they rarely left. Not much had changed though, if anything, it was still just as cold, damp, and desolate as the first time he had been there. Though, he knew the Fayth of this temple really did try to brighten the place up as best she could, it just didn't work that well...

"What brings you here?" She asked him when he entered the Chamber of the Fayth. "The others were saying you had lost your mind. You look fairly sane, however...." He smirked, this woman was a good friend and she was a bit of a nut in his opinion, but she was probably the smartest one out of all the Fayth and she most likely already knew exactly why he had come to see her. "Oh? Don't you already know why I'm here? He asked her, smiling in amusement at their little game. She smiled as well, sitting down in the center of her chambers to soothe the harsh atmosphere.

"Well, indeed I do... But what do you think I can do about it?" She asked him quizzically, though not waiting for an answer. "I do indeed know of a way to at the very least make you appear human, but are you sure about this? All this for one lone girl who will in the end perish by some means?" She had a point. Was he sure this was a good idea? No, he honestly had no clue... He thought it was a good idea, but was it? Well, in any case, that wasn't really the issue. The issue was whether he was willing to do this just to save one girl, and the answer to that was definitely.... "Yes, I am sure."

"Well, then... Leave everything to me..." She stated, musing silently to herself as she began to prepare for whatever ceremonies may be involved with his tiresome decision. He was planning on paying close attention to each detail of this ritual, but not even a moment had passed before his "body" was overwhelmed by pain and his mind was forced unconscious...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake As A Human~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe this _was_ a bad idea...

It was not a good thought to start his new "human" life with... He'd forgotten how completely vulnerable humans were and right now he was as close to being human as possible... All his magics and his special overdrives were sealed while he was in this form. The only thing he had going for him was that his human self had never been a weakling, maybe he'd never been incredibly tough but he was certainly not a weakling.

Right now though... His whole body was in pain, or maybe it just seemed like it was... Seeing as humans tended to feel the physical things that happened to them and the Fayth didn't feel anything physical at all... Well, maybe he was just in shock at being able to feel anything at all... Though, being chased by a fiend probably hadn't helped matters...

All he could really hope for was that somebody showed up and was able to help him, because right now he couldn't go back to being a Fayth if he wanted too and the only way he could use his Aion's abilities was if Lady Yuna summoned him... Hopefully, someone would come. He really should have thought this out better... No one was going to come to the Baaj Temple! It was in ruin! That, and as far as most summoners were concerned it didn't have a Fayth to be gathered.... No one was going to come help him... So, he would just have to help himself.

First things first, he decided, was to find something to make a fire with. This place was not going to be pleasant once nightfall set in, especially considering the fact that it was cold and damp as it was. As he navigated the old and mostly abandoned temple, he began to think that he might not even find the right tools to make a fire. Just as he was about to give up, however, he found some old wood and even some spark rocks. Now if only he could remember how to build a fire...

He knew someone had taught him, all those many years ago... But remembering something that happened when he was a child was difficult, especially when considering his childhood was over a thousand years ago. Aha! He'd been awkwardly snapping the two spark rocks together and they'd finally made a spark big enough to set the pathetic excuse for firewood aflame. With that taken care of, at least he'd have heat for a little while. There was still figuring out a way out of the temple, there was no working door anymore, but right now his new body was just so tired... He lay himself down next to the fire and while listening to the gentle cracking of the flames, he slowly fell asleep...

**End Chapter**

AU: Please, oh pretty please review! ^_^


	4. Of Al Bhed And Stomach Pains

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: Sorry I took so long to post this next chapter... (Is anyone even reading this story?) I've been busy with work and preparing for my next anime convention. If anyone is going to AI '09, I'll be LoDN #333 dressed as a summoner, songstress, or gunner Yuna or I may be dressed as Tifa(original FFVII version) or Tifa(Advent Children version).

Key: _**"Al Bhed"**_

**Previously**

He knew someone had taught him, all those many years ago... But remembering something that happened when he was a child was difficult, especially when considering his childhood was over a thousand years ago. Aha! He'd been awkwardly snapping the two spark rocks together and they'd finally made a spark big enough to set the pathetic excuse for firewood aflame. With that taken care of, at least he'd have heat for a little while. There was still figuring out a way out of the temple, there was no working door anymore, but right now his new body was just so tired... He lay himself down next to the fire and while listening to the gentle cracking of the flames, he slowly fell asleep...

**Chapter Four – Of Al Bhed And Stomach Pains**

I don't know how long I'd been asleep for, but when I woke up I was cold, hungry, and still tired... The cold didn't make any sense to me. Hadn't I made a fire? Uh oh...

Turning over to face where I'd made the fire only a few short hours before, my worst fears (for the moment anyway) were confirmed, the fire was going out... "Woah! Hold on! Don't go out on me! Just hold on! I'll find some more wood!" I yelled at it, not really sure why I was talking to fire. Perhaps "living" for a thousand years had made me insane? Maybe I was just lonely? Most likely it was an unhealthy combination of both....

I stood up to go looking for more wood and when suddenly I heard a low growl I turned quickly towards the ominous sound. "Great," I thought to myself. "I'm not alone here...." The fact that I was staring down a huge monster, able to cling to the side of the wall with huge talons, it's legs and arms made out of sharp clicking instruments, oozing pincers protruding from (what appeared to be) it's mouth, would not usually bother me. After all, I was a Fayth, capable of using massively powerful attacks to easily dispose of such a weak creature. Right now, however, all my attacks were sealed. I would need to fight against this massive monster in a very human way and I wasn't so sure I was prepared for that. What with only having an old rusted blade I had taken up from when I was a warrior in Zanarkand.

"Gimme a break!" I yelled at it, though mostly I think I was yelling at whatever obscene force DOES run this universe. The fiend jumped from the wall, landing right in front of me, snapping it's pincers and making to jab at me with it's long knife-like arms. I dodged, but only just. Thank the Gods I'd always been a fairly active human before. I continued to dodge it's attacks, hoping it would tire, and I could hit one clean swipe with my rusted sword. One clean swipe should be enough… But the creature didn't relent, and I was getting fatigued. I was about to give up and just try to run for it, when a loud banging noise interrupted the fight.

I turned to stare at the gigantic doors set in the stone wall, that I'd noticed before, but hadn't considered a likely way out seeing as how I'd been unable to move them. Now, however they had been blown apart, by what I'm sure must have been some form of grenades. I gaped, as five people, men, ran in, brandishing guns at the monster and at **me**.

They were wearing what appeared to be leather clothing, mostly being different shades of green and yellow, and most had either thick glass goggles on concealing their eyes, or huge yellow gas masks. They were **Al Bhed**.

Then I saw her. She stood out from the crowd of strangely dressed men, mainly because the men seemed to be following her. She seemed so much smaller than them, and yet they stood ready to fire, seeming to depend upon her command. She was silent though, as she jumped forward, and positioned herself for battle, and I watched that as her hands curled into fists, little metal blades hidden in them.

"Cool! You're on my side!" I yelled, she gave a slight nod, but no more than that. She looked focused on her target, gesturing almost cockily for it to 'bring it on.'

The monster swiped it's leg at her, and she jumped neatly out of the way, reaching her hand forward and flicking a grenade from her palm. As it hit the ground, it exploded in a blast of color and light. It had been centuries since I'd seen a proper explosion, and I watched as dozens upon dozens of the tiny pink, purple, and blue lights that were souls danced into the sky. (Well the ceiling at least) I was mesmerized.

It took a moment for me to realize that the Al Bhed men were preparing to throw me to the ground, suddenly they were holding me by the roots of my hair, and shoving the fire arms into my neck.. Then, they spoke. It had been a long time since I heard that old language, much older than the "common" one everyone in Spira seemed to know.

_**"What is this?"**_a man with a deep voice hissed. He ran his hand the length of my face, and I watched him sneer. I was actually starting to become a little bit scared. Though, I was a bit angry. Wasn't it fairly obvious what I was?

**"**_**A fiend! In human disguise! "**_another stated, looking around the group, as the others nodded in agreement. I thought briefly about telling them that fiends didn't have that level of intelligence, but I doubt they would have listened... Or believed me if they had.

_**"We kill it? "**_a smaller looking one squeaked, and jabbed his gun into my gut. Shoot... This was getting out of hand. I needed to let them know I wasn't a fiend, I was- well, I wasn't a fiend in any case. My mind quickly raced through what little I remembered about speaking Al Bhed. _**"I'm not a-"**_

"_**Wait! "**_a tiny voice cut me off. It was high pitched, and quite obviously belonged to the girl who had rescued me before. I watched how they all stopped when she spoke. She was definitely in charge, but I saw one of them curl their fists, and another mutter something like "Rikku-"

"_**What if it is human? "**_ she asked, coming forward and gesturing towards me. The largest frowned, so did I. Apparently, even if I was "human", I was still an "it"? That made me a little upset... Just a little.

_**"I forbid it! We bring it with us!"**_she told them fiercely. One seemed to bare his teeth at her, but she ignored him. I screeched when one man yanked me to my feet by my hair. The girl was there almost immediately. **"**_**Sorry**__**,"**_she breathed, apologetically, and I felt her hard, iron tipped knee cap connect with my delicate "human" gut. I gasped in shock and pain, doubling over, clutching my stomach. She was the last thing I saw before my vision went black...

**End Chapter**

AU: Please, oh pretty please review! ^_^


	5. Al Bhed Lyer

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: So... I'm happy.... Oh, here's the link to the video this is based off of, Ever Ever After. If that doesn't work I'll try posting it again in the next chapter. ^_^

Key: _**"Al Bhed" **_

**Previously**

_**"I forbid it! We bring it with us!"**_she told them fiercely. One seemed to bare his teeth at her, but she ignored him. I screeched when one man yanked me to my feet by my hair. The girl was there almost immediately. **"**_**Sorry**__**,"**_she breathed, apologetically, and I felt her hard, iron tipped knee cap connect with my delicate "human" gut. I gasped in shock and pain, doubling over, clutching my stomach. She was the last thing I saw before my vision went black...

**Chapter Five – Al Bhed Lyer**

I woke suddenly, my head pounding horribly as I sat up to take in my surroundings. Looking around I observed what had once been an impressive machina crane ship, most likely used during the days when submarines were still in use. Now, however, it had obviously seen better days. Almost every window I could see was either completely shattered or badly cracked, the deck was dirty and covered with algae, and there was Al Bhed graffiti all over the outside of the cabin. If that was how it was on the outside, I was a little concerned about the hygiene of the inside compartments. The Al Bhed graffiti though... That probably meant I was with those guys from Baaj Temple. Which meant I probably wasn't in a very safe situation... But, at least I was out of the temple now.

Thinking about my lack of safety made me remember fighting a fiend and soon after being knocked out by that Al Bhed girl. So, I also remembered that I now had to actually think about keeping my body in one piece. Taking a moment to quickly examine myself, I confirmed that besides a pounding headache and a few cuts and bruises I was fine. My head was killing me and I was starting to feel hungry for the first time in a thousand years, but I was fine.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin swung open with a bang and that girl along with several Al Bhed men came walking out towards me. I put my hand to my head, trying to stop the pounding. (Pain was not something I had ever dealt well with and it was most certainly not one of the things I had missed while being a Fayth.) There were eight Al Bhed men, seven of which were each armed with a model of gun I'd never had the err... pleasure of dealing with before.

The guy leading them had a golden blond mohawk, and strange blue, green, purple, and red tattoos displayed across his bare chest. He was wearing baggy blue trousers, deep black suspenders keeping them on as they joined over his shoulder. His black boots were scuffed and mucky, and there were a few holes in them. He didn't really smell all that great either.

I was about to stand and try speaking with them again, when I felt the end of a gun collide with the back of my head. I fell to the ground, the pain caused from incredibly sore muscles (must have missed those during my earlier inspection.) and the headache I couldn't seem to get rid of coursed through my entire body rendering me motionless

_**"Sit, captive!"**_a gruff voice yelled at me, making my head throb more. I bit my lip, and then tried to reply. I wanted to speak to them in Al Bhed, but my head hurt so much I couldn't think long enough to remember the correct pronunciation for anything. So, instead I replied in the common tongue, my words were angry, and slightly slurred due to the fact I really wanted to pass out.

"Hey! That hurts!" I yelled, flinching from how loud my own voice was.

_**"No moving, hear?"**_the man who had hit my head snapped at me, green eyes glinting dangerously. I ceased to move, not that I was really up to moving all that much anyway. They all kept their guns focused tight on me, not even letting their guard down for a moment. I suppose they must have still thought I was a fiend.

_**"Search him."**_ the guy with the mohawk barked at the others. The girl rolled her eyes and marched (quite sarcastically) over to me, pulling me up gently by the arm. After she had me standing up straight, one of the other men came over and quickly searched me, making sure I had no hidden weapons I'm sure.

This was starting to get annoying, them acting all high and mighty over me, might as well have some fun with this?

"Right. Whatever." I mumbled at them, deciding to feign complete ignorance. It's not like I looked like I should know Al Bhed, right?

_**"Do you not speak?"**_ the leader yelled at me, I flinched again but the pain was becoming bearable. I frowned, and shrugged, shaking my head a bit to give the impression I was lost. This guy didn't seem very intelligent, especially for someone who was of as intelligent a race as the Al Bhed. Usually, if someone didn't speak the same language as you for a long time, you'd would figure out that they didn't know that language (Okay, so I was faking) and try to find another means of communication. This man, however, seemed set on using Al Bhed and I was beginning to enjoy this little game.

"I said I don't understand" I snapped at him, wanting to get this mess done and over with so I could hurry to Besaid. I didn't know how long Yuna would be out for, and if I wasn't there when she decided to summon... Well, let's just say I didn't think this out as thoroughly as I'd thought.

I felt a gun ram into my back, my knees buckled and I used an old Zanarkand word none of them would have known. (Though if they had, it probably would have had the same effect.)

**_"Insolence!"_**Shit... He really wanted to kill me.

"_**Wait!"**_the girl yelled. I turned to look at her, she was sticking her tongue out at the leader man! Well, she was interesting, to say the least.

"He said, you can stay if you make yourself useful," she murmured to me helpfully. I almost smiled, she was lying and I knew it. She was trying to help me, a nice change to be sure.

"You can understand me!?" I asked her, making sure to use the right amount of joy and apprehension in my tone. The lying Al Bhed girl smiled kindly at me, and bopped her head once in confirmation. I smiled, but she bit her lip and glanced nervously around me to look at the man. I almost chuckled at her actions.

"Alright. I'll work." Hey, what did I have to lose? Maybe if I did this, I could convince her to take me at least close to Besaid?

She beamed at me, and shooed the others away, handing me my sword from were they had hidden it before. I smiled in thanks and she walked over to the railings, glancing over and nodding to herself. She turned to me, and beamed again, and I raised a brow. "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it...and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" she told me, excitement apparent in her high, glittering voice. That made sense, so they were out here salvaging machina. I nodded, and went over to the railings with her, both of us jumping into the ice cold water at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I clambered back up and onto the boat first, sticking my hand out to help the girl up. By the time I'd turned round to offer my hand, she was up and over the railings, dumping onto the ground some of the machina we'd salvaged. She turned to me, grinning widely and then walked towards the cabin. I tried to follow, but was blocked by an Al Bhed man with his freaky gun.

_**"You, Outside!" **_

I tried to get past him into the warm cabin, where the faint smell of food was originating, but no luck.

"Hey! Hey, I helped too, didn't I?!" I shouted, angered that I was being seriously mistreated even after helping them. But the man only continued to shove the gun into my chest. So, I scowled and marched away, throwing myself down on the deck. My stomach rumbled in agony. Damn, this being human thing was just not working out right now... Tired, cold, and hungry I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Even Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the middle of playing through an old blitzball game when I heard the rhythm of footsteps, steady and calming. I propped an eye open, and was staring at the caring Al Bhed girl. She giggled and set a tray of food down in front of me.

"Food!" I yelped, officially marking her off as my new favorite person before devouring the sustenance as quickly as possible. She giggled harder, and settled down, cross-legged next to me, watching as I tried to shove all the food into my mouth at the same time. I started to choke (that was a fairly familiar sensation) and she smacked my back hard with her metallic-gloved hand. I coughed and whatever the hell I'd been eating made it down the correct tube.

"It's 'cause you're eating too fast, dummy!" she scolded me, picking the empty tray up, and sliding it across the deck towards the cabin, a smile still painted on her face.

I took this opportunity to get a proper look at her.

She was definitely younger than I appeared to be, I was going by appearance considering everyone is technically younger than you when you've been alive for over a thousand years. She was probably fifteen, maybe sixteen years old. She was pretty, in her way, with tanned skin and glowing cheeks.

I decided we should know each other's name at the very least.

"Hi there. I'm Tidus." I stated my name for the first time in centuries. Summoners never ask your name, they just name you whatever they see fit. Almost like you're just a pet.... "What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled shyly, and looked at the ground where we were sitting, fiddling with a tassel on her glove.

"I'm Rikku, hi!" she said, waving slightly at me.

"Wow! You really do understand me! I thought- I mean, you should have said something more earlier," I said, trying to make conversation even though I'd been the one who should have said I understood their language. She grinned and giggled awkwardly.

"I tried to say as much as I could! But, it was hard, 'cause everybody thought _oui_ was a fiend!" she told me. I was puzzled at that. "Um… we?" I asked before I could stop myself. Everybody thought 'we' were a fiend? I'd been confused at first, but then I remembered Al Bhed had a tendency to slip in and out of their language.

"Oh! '_Oui'_ means 'you'!" she told me, giggling again. I nodded, having already figured it out myself.

"Where… where are you from, anyways, Tidus?" she asked me. I stood up and walked over to her, deciding to go with honesty, just for the fun of confusing her.

"Zanarkand." I started, almost theatrically. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" I told her, pride and desire for my old life making my voice sound big headed. Her eyes were filled with confusion, just like I knew they would be, a soft smile played on her lips and she turned her head from looking at me, and directed her attention back to the sunset. I joined her, leaning on the railings, gazing at the sky.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

I turned my head to gaze at her, a smirk playing across my face. "Uh, Rikku, you guys hit me," I told her, laughing as I spoke. She laughed at that too, it was nice that she could be so cheerful.

"Oh yeah! But… do you remember anything before that?" she asked me, sobering up and fiddling with her tassels again. I shrugged, pondering it before telling her a twisted tale of my life in Zanarkand spreading neatly into what sounded like a sci-fi/fantasy novel.

I don't know why I told her Sin had taken me here, maybe that's just what worked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rikku's smile faded at the name "Sin", and she looked deeply saddened. Made sense, considering all the pain that had been caused by that monstrous summon. "You were near Sin."

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head goes all funny when you're near Sin. Maybe… it was some sort of dream you had?" she asked, patting my arm. I shivered at her touch.

If only she knew.

"There isn't a Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So… nobody's played Blitz there for a long time." This fact hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew Zanarkand had been destroyed a thousand years ago. I'd been there when it happened, but somehow hearing her say that.... Hurt me, inside. We were silent for a few minutes. Both of us contemplating what to say next.

"You said you play Blitzball?" her face seemed to have lightened up at this fact. I nodded dumbly, not realizing where she was going with this. "You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you know. " she told me excitedly. I inclined my head a little at that. I'd thought about trying to convince Rikku to drop me somewhere near Besaid, but Luca was a good choice too. I could easily take a boat from there and hopefully arrive on that white beach later that same day.

Rikku jumped excitedly off the railings, and skipped away from me a little way. "Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" She patted me on the shoulder again, trying to make me happy. I nodded, and she skipped away a little then turned back to me. "Okay. I'll go tell the others. You should probably start trying to learn how to speak Al Bhed!" she giggled, not knowing that I already knew. She poked her head out the cabin door only a second later. "Oh, and if anybody asks, don't tell them you're from Zanarkand, 'kay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone." I laughed at that. Yevon or no, I knew Zanarkand was no holy place. Just the site of a horrible incident that had yet to be corrected.

Suddenly, an Al Bhed guy came running out, yelling the one word that had frightened me even as a Fayth. "SIN! SIN!" Others began to scream. _**"**_Sin _**is here!"**_ The boat shuddered and rocked violently, tipping over to one side slightly. I saw Rikku and the others run across the deck only to be thrown on to their sides, clinging to the broken railings.

"Tidus!" she yelled for me.

"Rikku!" I tried to get to her, not wanting to let the kind girl die this way, but the boat tipped the other way, and I slid far away from her. _**"Under us! Under us!" **_Somebody yelled.

The boat gave one final lurch, and I fell off of it. Falling deep under the waves and next to the horrible creature that was Sin. Then the nausea and dizziness came, then everything went black.

**End Chapter**

AU: Thanks to Green of Four Swords for the awesome review! You managed to give me a few ideas and figure out a couple I'd already been entertaining. ^_^ Thank you so much! ^_^


	6. Finally, Besaid

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: SORRY!!!! I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to get back to this story!! I've been so busy lately getting ready for conventions, getting ready for college, and actually making it through my first week of college.... Believe it or not, I find writing this story incredibly relaxing in comparison to my homework assignments..... XD

Alright... Obviously the link to the video didn't work.... So let's try this... Go to YouTube, search for the user "WeLostKairiAgain" (that's me) and search for the FFX video to "Ever, Ever After". Sorry, I can't just give you a link to the darn thing. *bows regrettably* If you watch it please leave a comment. I love to hear from you guys! 3

Oooh... I didn't realize it before, but around the same time Tidus became "human" the story (I think) gained a bit more personality.... He started thinking "I" instead of the "We" that seems to come with the Fayth...... Interesting, very interesting...... *Is glad the characters are having minds of their own.*

Key: _**"Al Bhed" **_

**Previously**

The boat gave one final lurch, and I fell off of it. Falling deep under the waves and next to the horrible creature that was Sin. Then the nausea and dizziness came, then everything went black.

**Chapter Six – Finally, Besaid**

It felt like I couldn't breathe. The intensely cold blackness around me seemed bent on trying to suffocate me. I was alone, I was cold, and there was nothing but darkness surrounding me. Yeah... This was pretty much the worst dream ever.

Wait a second... I'm of the Fayth..... I CAN'T dream!

My head shot up out of the water, eyes opening to the blinding sunlight of the island paradise. The sand on the beach was a blazing white, the tropical vegetation living on almost every part of the island, not counting this small alcove of a beach that I remembered so well, and the air was crisp instead of the humidity you would expect. Despite the idiotic tendencies on the journey here (similar to those of a poorly written fantasy story), I'd made it. I was finally on the white shore of Besaid Island.

Looking down the long beach I could see the Aurochs practicing uselessly. Poor guys... They weren't talentless, no they were exceptionally good. However, they didn't think so and became nervous quite easily. Making the winning team they were into a pack of losers-

Suddenly, a shot of pain swept through my forehead. The sudden impact of a blitzball coupled with the beating I'd had before did not make for a happy Tidus.

They were a bunch of losers who apparently couldn't aim.

"Hey! You okay!?" Okay.... Now the universe was just trying to make me feel bad.... I grabbed the ball, smiling nonchalantly as I walked it back to it's owner, even though I **really** wanted to kick it into _**his**_ face... "No worries." I told the orange, beetle-haired man before a feeling of nausea swept over me. "Woah..."

"Hey, hey! You sure you okay?" The man spoke to me in that odd accent native to this small island paradise. "Uh.... Maybe?" I questioned with a laugh, rubbing my forehead gingerly in hopes of relieving some of the pain. Well, considering the large knot threatening to form, these guys were definitely not lacking in the strength department.

"Mnnn... I'm probably fine... My head's just a little foggy from being near Sin..." I knew my comment would set something off. Whether it started something capable of producing the effect I needed or not, I would just have to wait and see.

"You were near Sin?" The beetle-man asked, obviously astonished by my news. "But you're still alive, praise be to Yevon" Well, there it was, that weird bow of a prayer that every Yevonite practiced for their faith. Even after a thousand years, I could never understand why they did it or how they come up with such an action... I suppose it was just another one of the freaky teachings...

He stared at me with curious suspicion clouding his eyes. Why was he staring? Had I done something weird? Oh, wait.... It was because of what I hadn't yet done. In response, I was supposed to pray too...

"Whoops..." I thought audibly, quickly forming the prayer. "Guess I'm a little more affected than I first though..."

"Ah, no trouble! We take you up to the village and fix you right up, ya?" Even though his accent was far from uncommon on this small island, somehow when it was coupled with this man it was especially funny. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Yeah, thanks...."

**End Chapter**

AU: First off, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and I'm even more sorry that it ends at such a bad point... I promise I'll be updating much more often from now on though!

Thanks to Green of Four Swords and Rin'negan Naruto for the awesome reviews! It's always nice to know that there are people actually reading (and hopefully enjoying) this retarded, little brain-child of mine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much! 3

Also, I'm looking for a possible aion design for Tidus. If anyone is interested please send me a note on Deviant Art (not here) my name on DA is LilSongstress. Thank you for reading this far!

Reviews = Love 3


	7. Boy Meets Girl Again

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: Okay... It seems I haven't been able to get this fact across, but chapters 3-6 are all happening while Yuna is still unconscious in the Chamber of the Fayth... I know the timing seems a little warped... But it is called Final FANTASY for a reason..... That and I'm having fun manipulating stuffs.... XD

Key: _**"Al Bhed" **_

**Previously**

"Ah, no trouble! We take you up to the village and fix you right up, ya?" Even though his accent was far from uncommon on this small island, somehow when it was coupled with this man it was especially funny. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Yeah, thanks...."

**Chapter Seven – Boy Meets Girl... Again....**

Tidus slowly opened his eyes. The warm sunlight nearly blinding him at first, but comforting his tired body with it's heat. Closing his eyes again he listened to the sounds of the village. He could here the women working on their looms and the men preparing for their various tasks of the day. Though, underneath all the bustling sounds of a new day he could here a low murmur of worry. Something was wrong...

The only thing that made sense was that his summoner had yet to surface from the temple. Why she wouldn't have woken up by now, he didn't know. Sighing heavily he left the tent in search of Wakka, hoping he could drag some information on the girl out of him. Maybe she was prone to sleep for long periods of time or something else bizarre like that...

Stretching gingerly on the way, he calmly walked to the tent's opening and glared out into the bright sunlight of early morning. "Geez... Nothing against the sun, but couldn't it be just a little cloudy?" He thought grumpily to himself before noticing a large gathering of villagers near the temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Inside The Chamber Of The Fayth**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(All of this is happening just before Tidus' little blurb above)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Yuna's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuna awoke with a start, her forehead dripping with sweat. Presumably from high heat or some forgotten nightmare, though it most likely had something to do with the uncomfortable position she had been sleeping in. Whatever the case, she was finding it hard to decipher how long she must have been in there, most of time she must have simply been asleep... Best not to let Lulu know that's why she had kept them waiting for so long.

Standing up she stumbled a bit, still a tad dizzy from her first encounter with one of the Fayth, but other than a slight woozy feeling all seemed well. That is until she nearly fell face-first down the stairs leading away from the Chamber, very nearly coming in extremely harsh contact with the ground before her guardian Kimarhi neatly caught her in his huge (and yet somehow small) Ronso arms.

"Yuna, whatever happened?" She glanced up quickly, recognizing the voice of Lulu, her other guardian and a very dear old friend as well. Most people would have said she sounded angry, but of course to Yuna she sounded worried instead... She hid it rather well, but behind all the false aggression Lulu was always worrying about her and Yuna wasn't fooled in the least.

"Nothing much... The process simply took longer than expected... I was sitting still for so long, I felt a tad dizzy when I tried to move again..." She shrugged nonchalantly, showing a sheepish smile that always won over her old friend's grumpy exterior. "Guess I underestimated how bad it was, huh?"

Lulu simply shook her head. Whether in disgust, relief, or amusement it was always impressively difficult to tell. Most likely it was a mixture of the three, considering how Lulu had been growing up with Yuna, Wakka, and Chappu...

Chappu... It had been only a couple of years since he had been torn asunder by Sin... At times, those two small years had seemed an eternity, but at others... The new summoner sighed heavily. Lulu had more than one issue with his death... Most of the villagers didn't know, but not long before he'd been taken Yuna had become romantically involved with the young warrior.

Even though it couldn't have been either's fault, Wakka and Lulu had been at odds with each other ever since the event. The once close friends seemed to blame Yuna's soft heartache on themselves... Only feeling comfortable though with it being someone else's fault... And so, the two potential lovers, had grown distant and even hateful towards eachother.

Another sigh... If only she had kept her dreams of becoming a summoner to herself. Then surely, Chappu would never have gone chasing after Sin only to be killed before he had a chance to even dream of returning to her side... It was painful. Always knowing that he had died in vain wishing only to protect her from the one thing she could never back down on. She was a summoner and she **would** defeat Sin.

She had been surprised, though... When she saw the Fayth only a short while ago, he had so resembled Chappu that she had responded the way she always had to him. Of course it was more surprising still when the Fayth had accepted her answers more happily than if she had recited the correct trials. It gave her a good feeling about her pilgrimage that she couldn't seem to explain... Most certainly, she was grateful for such a warm feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Back Outside**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Back to regular time-line)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Still Yuna's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping out of the temple, Yuna was very nearly blinded by the brilliant sun blazing overhead. "I could have sworn the sun was about that high when I entered..." She thought vaguely, beginning to look around at the gathering of villagers. Again she found herself sighing. "They must expect me to perform the summoning...." This time she was slightly disconcerted. The young woman wasn't sure if she was ready, after all, she'd only just obtained her summon and had not yet rested well since. Though there really wasn't much she could do if they wanted to see proof...

Looking back at her two guardians, Yuna smiled confidently as she stepped into the village's main circle. Just before starting the summon she met eyes with a familiar looking boy, who's expression seemed to say "Oh, SHIT!"

**End Chapter**

AU: So, what do you guys think of Yuna and Chappu's secret love? Are Wakka and Lulu even salvagable? How is the summoning going to work? These questions and more may or may not be answered next time..... (But seriously, sorry for the cliffhanger.... I need sleep. BIG Psych exam tomorrow.)

Thanks to Bonnie Mizuhara for the awesome review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much! 3

Reviews = Love 3


	8. Her First Summon

**Ever, Ever After**

AU: Sorry it took so long to post back... I've been thinking really hard about how to handle the summoning... Also, since I have no new design for his aeon I'm just going to stick with Valefor for now... I may go and change it later if I get a new design idea. Also, I'm going to be centering some of the story around the name "Valefor" I found a very interesting definition/back story on that name and it's given me a couple ideas.

Key: _**"Al Bhed" **_

**Previously**

Looking back at her two guardians, Yuna smiled confidently as she stepped into the village's main circle. Just before starting the summon she met eyes with a familiar looking boy, who's expression seemed to say "Oh, SHIT!"

**Chapter Eight – Her First Summon**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tidus' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The shattering of bones, twisting and tearing of countless nerves, burning flame on every portion of your skin.... Not even these could compare to the horrible pain that girl had thoughtlessly inflicted upon me. I had never been summoned under such circumstances before. How odd it was to feel my soul wrenched out of it's human form only to reform itself as the celestial aeon of the sky.

Odd and incredibly painful, who was she to bring me such agony? This was my thought as my newly formed body flew down upon my summoner. I made sure to cut it close, overly enjoying her look of total shock when I almost flew into her. Pain aside, she was funny.

Unexpectedly, she took a firm step towards me, slowly lifting her hands towards me as though to gently brush the feathers of my face. Her expression was strange, though. It was almost as if she was asking my permission for such an action. It was normal that the summoner show great respect to the aeons, it was however greatly unusual for them to not show any fear upon the first summoning. Had I been human, I would have laughed. My summoner was so strange. Strange, kind, and so deceivingly weak it was criminal.

Drawing my head down slowly, I gave a quick jerk of approval. She smiled, the most amazing smile, and gently pet the side of my face. Letting out a small purr of satisfaction, I smiled as much as a bird-like creature could and quickly hoisted myself into the air. I quickly made for taking on my human form again, but not before I heard her voice in my ear. She wasn't trying to summon me again, she was naming me. At the very same time, the beautiful voice placed an irreversible curse upon me...

"_Your name is, Valefor. For you will be my destruction."_

_In Demonology, Valefor is a Duke of __Hell__. He tempts people to steal and is in charge of a good relationship among thieves, but later he brings them to the __gallows__. - _Found on Wikipedia

**End Chapter**

AU: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this is so short... I'm writing between classes. Definitely will have more for you soon.

Reviews = Love


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone....

I've decided that I am going to completely (Well mostly anyway) re-write this story...

I noticed that, the opening chapters especially, will not work with the direction I am intending it to take...

This means there will be fewer updates on the alternate story, but they will most likely be longer and more thoroughly thought out.

I am NOT going to stop writing the story. I am simply fixing it and posting it as a different one... (It helps me to be able to see progress, that's why the nasty chapters get to stay.)

I hope you all will continue reading, and I sincerely hope that you will further enjoy the re-done chapters and story.

Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited this story so far.

Many years of gratitude to those who took the time to review my retarded little brain-child.

A Morning Star – Thank you for your comments and questions. When I read back through the story to answer them, I realized I really hated what I had written before.... o////o

Bonnie Mizuhara – Thank you for your curiosity. You had me constantly second-guessing things. (That's good!)

Rin'negan Naruto – Thank you for hoping I continue the story! //GLOMP// =^_^=

Green of Four Swords – Thank you for being my first reviewer!!!!!!! You earn a little extra love!

But seriously now, thank you for making me feel like I wasn't the only one weird enough to wonder what would happen if Tidus were a Fayth instead. XD

To all of you;

Thank you so much for being with me this far. I hope to hear from you guys again soon.

This story will be reposted as "Breaking The Habit". LOL I like using song titles for these... XD

Oh yeah! If you have any suggestions about what to fix, please send me a note and I will consider using your ideas. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
